Coruscant Guard
Guard.]] The Coruscant Guard was a specialized branch of the Imperial stormtroopers who served as law enforcers on Coruscant and a few other Core Worlds during the height of the Galactic Empire. When Coruscant was liberated by the New Republic, the organization and name remained and placed under Republic control to enforce the law. History These troops were descendants of the Republic shock troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Under Palpatine's issue of martial law and sweeping emergency powers, the Coruscant Guards were empowered to search any facility or dwelling, arrest any citizen, and locate and detain suspected criminals and Rebel agents. These elite troops rarely saw combat, and were instead strictly for police service. They were in almost all Coruscant's districts and many of them were assigned to watch the city planet's sewers. Shortly before the Battle of Endor, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, and Dash Rendar traveled to Coruscant to rescue Princess Leia Organa. In order to rescue her, they went though the sewers underneath Prince Xizor's palace, where they faced several Coruscant Guards that were on patrol. The Coruscant Guard was used by Sate Pestage and Ysanne Isard to enforce martial law in the wake of the riots that spread across the Imperial capital in the wake of Palpatine's death. During the Battle of Coruscant, they supplemented the Imperial Army and Stormtrooper Corps in battling the Alliance invaders, and help secure passage for leaders of the Empire to flee to Dreven. When the Republic claimed Coruscant, the Guard was entirely reformed. Gone was the distinctive red Imperial armor. The new Coruscant Guard was loyal to the Republic and enforced its new laws. Year after year, the Republic failed to meet recruitment goals for the Guard, and was constantly forced to use regular military to assist the Guard in their duties. When Coruscant once again changed hands, the Guard was disbanded entirely and replaced by normal Stormtroopers. However, they would be reinstated in 13 ABY upon the second liberation of Coruscant. Still failing to meet recruitment goals, the Guard was stretched thinly in its operations of law enforcement. Senator Viktor Faust, Senator for Coruscant, called for an increase in Guard numbers in early 15 ABY to help the fight against the recent rise in criminal activity and the threat of Imperial invasion in the wake of the Blitzkrieg that left Coruscant surrounded. Faust's bill was passed, and Coruscant Guard numbers swelled under his authority. In actuality, Faust was none other than the Empire's Vassily Korolov, and was responsible for the surge in criminal activity. The new Coruscant Guard troops were Imperial Stormtroopers of the 501st Legion, given strict orders to maintain their secret identity until Korolov's orders for attack were given. When the Sixth Battle of Coruscant started with Danik Kreldin's invasion, Korolov revealed himself and activated his Stormtroopers. All across Coruscant, the Coruscant Guard revealed themselves as Stormtroopers and attacked and seized Republic outposts and strategic facilities, including destroying the Galactic Senate Building. With the Empire once again in firm control of Coruscant, the Coruscant Guard was returned to its pre-4 ABY state and returned to patrolling the streets and sewers of Coruscant. Equipment Armor The Coruscant Guards wore light yet heavily padded crimson and black armor that provided protection against physical attacks. Their sophisticated battle helmet which was lined with advanced sensors, allowed them to work in complete darkness, and also contained a comlink scrambler for communication with fellow personnel. A unit commander's helmet was also equipped with a voice activated heads-up display that showed Coruscant Guard positions. Optional tracking beacon software let a unit commander know the whereabouts of his subordinates at all times. The New Republic's Coruscant Guard rid away of the Stormtrooper-like design and instead adopted a more peaceful design. Weaponry Standard weapons included Merr-Sonn taser staves, Merr-Sonn e-ss Suppressor riot rifles, stun grenades, and a blaster rifle. The Merr-Sonn taser staves were used to control crowds and suppress riots. It also had variable power settings and was capable of delivering a lethal or incapacitating charge when it strikes its target. Some Coruscant Guards also carried the more advanced Merr-Sonn R-88 Suppressor riot rifle. New Republic Coruscant Guardsmen carried similar weaponry, although under Faust's initiative, they were reinforced with heavier weapons to help in his take-over of Coruscant. Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology Category:Military Units Category:New Republic